Ladrones de té
by Sakhory
Summary: Francia había tenido la brillante idea de robarle el té. Inglaterra necesitaba su té, no aquél que compraba en el comercio de la esquina de su casa. Pero el francés podía ser demasiado irritante si se trataba de sacar ventaja de todo eso. Entre enredos y otras cosas, ninguno podía negar que habían pasado un buen rato juntos. One-shoot. Francia/Inglaterra.


Volví con más Yaoi, kesese~. _Tómenlo como un "Spin-off" de "Abstinencia" :D._

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi~. (No me digas -.-).

.

Inglaterra quería morirse. Había revisado cada rincón de su casa, pero no lo encontraba. Estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las rodillas y apenas podía quedarse quieto. ¿Por qué no lo encontraba? ¡Estaba seguro que tenía una reserva increíble! Definitivamente, se lo habían robado.

Alguien robó todo el té.

Dejó salir una de las palabrotas que le había prohibido decir a sus pequeñas ex colonias, y siguió dando vueltas por la casa, enfurecido.

Podría ir a la tienda. Pero no le gustaba comprar el té que vendían allí. Él necesitaba su té negro de calidad exclusiva.

Comenzó a rodar por el suelo. Sabía que no debía desesperarse, pero ya era tarde.

Había entrado en pánico.

.

—_Mon amour Angleterre~_—saludó Francia, entrando de improviso a la casa de Inglaterra, cómo si se tratara de la suya propia.

—_Frog_—gruñó el inglés, enojado por el simple hecho de que alguien perturbara sus momentos de agonía a falta de su té. Aunque, en parte, se había animado un poco al ver a Francia.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tirado sobre el suelo, cómo si la vida ya no tuviera más sentido?

—Mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido.

—Yo siempre supe que no eras para nada popular. O agraciado—mintió con eso último—, pero tampoco es para tanto. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Me he quedado sin té. No tendré más té hasta el mes que viene.

—Oh, yo sé que podrás aguantar~.

—Llevo una hora, cuarenta y seis minutos, sin probar una gota. Y siento que me quiero morir.

—No entres en pánico…

—_My teaaaaaaaaaaa._

—_Angleterre_, tranquilízate.

—No puedo. No lo entiendes, _wine bastard_. No puedo estar tranquilo sin mi té.

—Pero tú eres un pequeño bárbaro. Jamás estás tranquilo…—Inglaterra le dirigió una mirada fulminante, seguida por una seña grosera—Oye, lo del dedo medio es nuevo~.

—No es gracioso—el británico parecía a punto de echarse a llorar— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?

— ¿Qué?

—Las cinco ya pasaron hace rato. Mi hora del té… terminó.

.

—Fuera de mi casa—ordenó el británico, luego de otro buen rato de abstinencia agonizante.

—No~—canturreó el francés, encaprichado.

—No te quiero aquí.

— ¿Y qué harías si te digo si tengo té en mi abrigo?

—No sería el té que me gusta a mí.

—Oh, ¿estás seguro? Te conozco muy bien.

—Como sea, es imposible que lo tengas. Sólo es una excusa para que me acerque a ti, y entonces me tomas con la guardia baja, y te aprovechas, maldito pervertido.

—Gracias por contarme tus fantasías, Angleterre. Me aseguraré de cumplirlas~.

— ¡No es una fantasía, _stupid_! —saltó, sonrojado—Además, no hay ninguna probabilidad de que tú tengas mi té…

Y se calló al instante. Porque si había una posibilidad. La afrancesada y astuta sonrisa que asaltaba la cara del galo sólo confirmaba sus sospechas.

¡El bastardo del vino le había robado su té!

.

— ¡Devuélvelo! —exigió Inglaterra, sujetando al francés por el cuello de la camisa.

—Oh, _mon amour_, te diste cuenta un poco tarde~.

— ¡No me digas "mi amor"!

—Te encanta que te lo diga, pequeño bárbaro mentiroso.

— ¡No! —El británico estaba completamente sonrojado— ¡Devuélveme el té!

— ¿Porqué debería hacerlo?

—¡Me lo robaste, idiota!

—No. Sólo lo tomé prestado para hacer que termines de rodillas suplicándome…

— ¡Es lo mismo! ¡Dámelo! —exigió, zarandeando al galo.

— ¡No quiero!

— ¡Dámelo!

— ¡No!

.

—Es tu última oportunidad—advirtió Inglaterra—Entrégame el té ahora mismo, o te juro que te arrepentirás. En serio.

—No quiero~.

—Entonces alguien amanecerá con un feo corte de cabello…

— ¡Siempre supe que habías sido vándalo, pero creí que lo habías dejado de lado!

—No si algún francés entrometido roba mi té. Ahora, entrégamelo, Francia.

— ¿Entregarte mi amor? Sabía que me lo pedirías algún día…

— ¡El té, imbécil!

—Oh, pero lo del amor suena más tentador…

—_Frog!_

—Bien, bien. Qué pesado eres. Si lo quieres, quítamelo.

— ¿Eh?

—Quítame la ropa, y te lo daré.

—Me niego.

—Entonces te quedas sin té.

.

—Nadie se enterará de esto. Jamás—masculló Arthur, sonrojado hasta las orejas, mientras desabrochaba el abrigo del galo. Éste se dejaba hacer tranquilamente.

—Por supuesto, _mon amour_, ¿acaso dudas de mi palabra? —inquirió, levantando una ceja, mientras el inglés le quitaba completamente el abrigo, para comenzar a revisar los bolsillos.

—Sí.

— ¡Qué malo eres! Por cierto, no está en mi abrigo.

— ¿Entonces dónde? —quiso saber el más bajo, viendo que no podía haber otros lugares.

—No tiene gracia si te lo digo~.

—Pero no tienes otra prenda de ropa en dónde guardarla—comentó, mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Francis.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo tenía tu té en mi ropa?

Inglaterra paró en seco su tarea.

.

—Estúpido. Idiota—farfulló el anglosajón, dando vueltas por la sala.

—Oh, no has terminado—le indicó Francia, que no se había molestado en abrochar la camisa o acomodarse la corbata.

— ¡No te quitaré la ropa, no está ahí!

—Jamás dije que tu té estaría aquí. Pero si me quitas la ropa, te diré dónde está.

—Eres un maldito. Además, ¿para qué quieres que te quite la ropa? ¡Cómo si eso te vaya a beneficiar de algo!

—Más de lo que crees. Te estoy dando una mano, _Angleterre_. Tienes una excusa para desnudarme~.

—Eres insoportable, maldito bastardo—masculló Arthur.

— ¿Lo harás?

Inglaterra hizo silencio. Lo pensó. Y luego suspiró.

—Lo haré sólo por mi té—mintió el más bajo.

.

— ¡Esto no estaba en el trato! —se quejó Reino Unido, intentando apartar las manos atrevidas de Francia, que se paseaban libremente por sus muslos.

—Jamás hicimos un trato explícito—le recordó Francia, sonriendo mientras recorría las piernas inglesas.

— ¡No tienes derecho a manosearme así!

— ¿De verdad creíste que te tendría tan cerca y no te tocaría? A veces eres tan ingenuo, _mon amour… _

— ¡Estoy harto! —explotó Inglaterra.

— ¿Ya? Sólo te quedaban los pantalones~—comentó el francés, decepcionado, mientras deslizaba una mano por su torso descubierto.

— ¡Iré a tu casa y recuperaré lo que es mío!

— ¡No puedes meterte en una casa ajena de esa forma!

— ¡No puedes robarte el té ajeno de esa forma!

.

—No encontrarás nada—le advirtió Francia, viendo como el inglés daba vueltas su casa, en busca de su amado té.

—_Shut up, frog_—lo calló Inglaterra, de mal humor. Luego, apartó con asco una reveladora tanga rosada. La clase de cosas que uno podía encontrarse en los cajones del francés.

—Eso te quedaría muy bien~—comentó Francis.

—No-quiero-oírte-decir-ni-una-palabra—gruñó Arthur, mientras seguía revolviendo el cajón del francés, viendo las prendas de ropa, que, para su suerte, no eran todas tan excéntricas.

Aunque las imágenes mentales de un muy sexy Francia enfundado en ellas no ayudaba a contener su sonrojo y una muy próxima hemorragia nasal.

—Me rindo. ¿Dónde lo tienes? ¿En el baño? —anunció el británico, de mal humor.

—Podría decirte… o podría seguir observándote—comentó el francés, que se había acostado en su cama, y observaba con una sonrisa lasciva el trasero del británico, el cuál se veía increíble cuando Inglaterra se agachaba.

—Eres un acosador. Dime dónde está.

—Si me das algo a cambio.

— ¿Tan mal estás, qué vienes a pedirme dinero?

—No busco dinero.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres?

—Una muestra de cariño.

— ¿Eh?

—Eso. Dame un beso, y te daré una pista. O contestaré a cualquier pregunta que hagas~.

—… ¿Tengo otra opción?

—Podemos pasar directamente al sexo…

—Me quedo con esto—el anglosajón bajó la mirada, y luego le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al francés—Ahora, dime, ¿dónde está el té?

— ¿¡Eh!? —exclamó Francia, incorporándose—No, no. Si quieres que te diga, tendrás que esforzarte mucho más.

Inglaterra suspiró, y volvió a besar al francés, ésta vez en los labios. Bueno, fue un vago intento, dado que se arrepintió al último momento, y terminó besándolo torpemente en la comisura de la boca.

—No me satisface—anunció el de habla francesa. Inglaterra lanzó una maldición al aire, y tomó al francés bruscamente del cuello, para apresar los labios de éste por unos segundos. Lo soltó rápidamente—Bueno, eso ha estado mejor~.

—Ahora. Contesta. ¿Dónde está el té?

—En la cocina.

— ¿En qué parte?

—Dame otro beso y te lo digo.

El inglés rodó los ojos, pero volvió a unir sus labios con los del otro, ésta vez de forma menos brusca. Francis aprovechó para abrazarlo por la cintura, atrayéndolo más a él.

Sin dejarlo ir más lejos, Arthur se separó, rozando su nariz con la del otro.

— ¿En qué parte de la cocina está el té? —susurró el británico.

—En el estante más alto.

.

—Frog! ¡Éste no es mi té! —se quejó Inglaterra, luego de revisar el estante que le había dicho el otro, encontrándose con unos sobres de té ordinario.

—Pero es té.

—Pero…

—Tú preguntaste dónde estaba el té, no dónde estaba _tú_ té.

— ¡Maldito! —Volvió a quejarse el británico— ¿¡Dónde está!? —el inglés se había vuelto a desesperar.

—_Angleterre…_—el francés había notado algo, pero decidió guardárselo para sí mismo—Puede que te dé una pista.

—Dámela. _Now_—exigió.

—Sabes lo que quiero.

Arthur frunció el ceño, completamente sonrojado, y se acercó al francés. Se puso de puntas de pie, y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Francis. Éste último lo abrazó fuertemente, impidiendo que escapara.

El más bajo frunció el ceño, pero continuó acariciando los labios del galo con los suyos. Francia deslizó su lengua por los labios ajenos, queriendo invadir la cavidad del británico. Éste no quería, pero el mayor insistió, mordiéndole los labios suavemente, y acariciándole la cara interna de los muslos. Inglaterra gimió, y el francés finalmente pudo introducir su lengua. El beso se volvía cada vez más húmedo, y Arthur había dejado de pensar en su té hacía un buen rato. La lengua del francés rozando la suya hacía que olvidara la razón que lo había llevado a dar ese beso… o la excusa, porque la razón era compartida por Francia: Llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso.

Intentando mantener el poco "orgullo" que le quedaba, se apartó del más alto, cortando todo contacto.

—Ahora, dime—comenzó Inglaterra, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios más rojos de lo normal. Escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras—¿En qué parte de la casa está escondido el té que me quitaste?

—En ninguna.

— ¿Eh?

—Tu amado té no está en mi casa.

.

Oficialmente, Francia era el rey de los trolls.

Y había tenido que soportar a un muy enojado inglés, que le tiraba con todos los objetos franceses que había en el sótano. Ahora estaba encerrado en el baño.

Su teléfono celular sonó, y atendió al instante, rezando porque las maldiciones del británico no fueran escuchadas del otro lado de la línea.

—_Bonjour?_ —saludó Francia.

—_France_—respondió una suave voz del otro lado de la línea—Soy Canadá.

—Oh, _mon petit_, ¿qué sucede?

— ¿No crees que deberías devolverle el té a Inglaterra? Puedo escuchar sus gritos desde aquí…

—No, no es necesario devolvérselo.

—Creo que esto está llegando demasiado lejos.

—No es necesario.

—El té está en mi casa, y yo se lo devolveré a Inglaterra.

— ¿¡Por qué haces esto, _mon ange_!?

—Porque estoy con Alfred… y le enferma ver tanta bebida inglesa.

—Dile que no moleste…

—No, hablo en serio. Está verde. Creo que de verdad es un poco alérgico al té.

.

—Que esto no se repita—ordenó Inglaterra, disfrutando enormemente de su amada bebida. Casi le hacía un monumento a Canadá… excepto porque el norteamericano había sido, en cierto modo, cómplice del francés.

— ¿Sabes qué? —dijo Francia, de pronto, ignorando lo que había dicho el menor.

— ¿Qué?

—Hubo un momento en el que estuviste tranquilo y sin nervios. Y sin té.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuándo me besabas.

—Eso es mentira—masculló.

—Vamos. No puedes negar que te encantó.

—No voy a decir nada al respecto.

—Y también quieres más~.

—Dije que no diré nada al respecto.

—Mejor para mí. Es molesto besar a las personas mientras hablan.

— ¿De qué rayos estás habla-…?—pero Arthur no pudo seguir, porque Francis se había adueñado de sus labios. Los cuáles volvían a tener ese sabor tan característico del té.

Tal vez deberían dejar de enredarse con excusas estúpidas y falsos robos, y admitir de una vez lo que sentían.

**Fin~. **


End file.
